You've Really Got a Hold on Me
"You've Really Got a Hold on Me" is a 1962 hit single by The Miracles for the Tamla (Motown) label. The Miracles' version Written by Smokey Robinson and featuring Robinson on lead vocals, with second tenor Bobby Rogers on harmony co-lead, the song explores the feelings of a man so in love with a woman that he can't leave her despite the fact that she treats him badly. The song was a major hit for the Miracles, peaking at number-eight on the Billboard Hot 100 and at number-one on the R&B singles chart during the winter of 1962-63. The Miracles' original version is a 1998 Grammy Hall of Fame inductee. It was also the group's second single to sell over a million copies, after "Shop Around". The song, one of the most famous of the early Motown era, has been covered extensively since its release, including a famous cover by The Beatles on their With the Beatles in the UK and on The Beatles' Second Album in the United States. The song was also covered by Cher and Gregg Allman on their 1978 album Two the Hard Way under the name Allman and Woman, Percy Sledge, Mike and the Mechanics, Greg Lake, Little Caesar and the Consuls, The Zombies, The Small Faces and The Supremes, among many others. It was recorded by Cyndi Lauper for her 2003 album At Last. It was also recorded by Bobby McFerrin in his debut album, released in 1982 by Elektra Musician. Zooey Deschanel and M.Ward covered the song for their project, She & Him. Credits *Smokey Robinson – lead vocal *Claudette Rogers Robinson – backing vocal *Pete Moore – backing vocal *Ronnie White – backing vocal *Bobby Rogers – backing vocal and harmony co-lead vocal *Marv Tarplin – guitar *Other instruments by The Funk Brothers The Beatles' version "You Really Got a Hold on Me" [sic] was the first track recorded for The Beatles second LP With the Beatles, and features John Lennon on lead vocal with George Harrison on close harmony. The Beatles acquired an imported copy and included it in their repertoire early in 1963. This session for the new LP began with "Please Please Me" still at number one in the album charts four months after its release, and in the midst of a rigorous touring schedule that also had to include BBC sessions for radio and television. Beatles' version credits *John Lennon – lead vocal, rhythm guitar *George Harrison – lead guitar, lead vocal *Paul McCartney – bass, backing vocal *Ringo Starr – drums *George Martin – piano Eddie Money version "You Really Got a Hold on Me" is a song by American rock singer Eddie Money, from his 1977 album Eddie Money. It was released as a single in early 1979 and reached #72 on the Billboard Hot 100. Cultural references *"You've Really Got a Hold on Me" was once performed live on the "Scenes from a Barbecue" episode of the television series Roseanne (May 7, 1991). In the episode, Roseanne's friend Bonnie (played by actress and singer Bonnie Bramlett) sings the song during a Mother's Day backyard sing-a-long. References 1)"Hits Of The Sixties: The Million Sellers"- by Demitri Coryton & Joseph Murrells. Category:1962 singles Category:1963 singles Category:1979 singles Category:The Miracles songs Category:The Beatles songs Category:Eddie Money songs Category:Songs produced by George Martin Category:Songs written by The Miracles members ja:ユー・リアリー・ゴッタ・ホールド・オン・ミー